The Misadventures of Merry and Pippin
by ImaginaryLondoner
Summary: The unpleasant story of what really happened when Merry and Pippin were with the Uruk-hai. Hinted Merry/Pippin romance, warning for disturbing content.


**The Misadventures of Merry and Pippen**

"I'm hungry. I wish I could have a bit of salted pork right about now," Pippin said to Merry. Their hands were bound, and they were forbidden from speaking. They were captured by the Uruk-hai, after watching their sexy friend Boromir get shot full of arrows. They felt sad.

"No talking! We've been without meat for several days, you'll just have to suffer along with us!" yelled Big Daddy, leader of the Uruk-hai.

"Why can't we have some meat? Those two look tasty! Please, can't I just have one bite? Just an arm or a leg?" The Littlest Orc asked.

"My orders were to bring the halflings back alive and unspoiled," answered Big Daddy.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun with them!" The Littlest Orc suggested, batting his eyelashes. He was Big Daddy's adorable little sex kitten, and he always got his way.

"Oh, my dear, I suppose it doesn't. I'll take the smaller one and you can have the other. Just don't leave any bruises!" Big Daddy said, slapping The Littlest Orc's ass playfully.

The other orcs and Uruk-hai gathered around as The Littlest Orc grabbed Merry, pulled his pants down, and entered his tight hobbit ass with his tiny orc penis. It wasn't as painful as Merry had feared. But just a few feet away from him, his dear friend Pippin was being assaulted by Big Daddy.

"Merry! Help!" Pippin called out as Big Daddy forced him to the ground. Big Daddy put his hand over Pippin's mouth to stop him from crying out as he penetrated him. His dick was bigger than dicks of the Shire's grandest ponies. Pippin's eyes widened with pain. His anus was stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread.

"Pippin, look at me! It'll be ok, it'll all be over soon!" Merry yelled as The Littlest Orc continued to stick it to him. Pippin's eyes met his. He tried to stay strong, so that Pippin might find courage. His agony and humiliation seemed like nothing compared to Pippin's. He wished he could have done something to save him. As he prayed for this nightmare to end, The Littlest Orc dropped his load inside him and pulled out. Merry was left lying in the dirt as The Littlest Orc joined the group of orcs watching Big Daddy rape Pippin. After Big Daddy finished, Merry thought it would be over. Unfortunately, the orcs were not satisfied.

"This one said he was hungry! Give him something to swallow!" shouted The Littlest Orc.

Two other Uruk-hai now came upon Pippin. He was forced to stand on all fours, like a dog. The first Uruk-hai began to violate Pippin's rear, even more violently than Big Daddy. Another pried Pippin's jaws open and stuffed his penis inside Pippin's mouth. He wanted to gag as this dick, even bigger than the one in his ass, entered his mouth and slid down his throat. Pippin, who had successfully stuffed his face in many pie eating contests, could hardly manage to fit the Uruk-hai's meat in his mouth.

"If you bite, I'll cut your friend to pieces and make you eat him!" the Uruk-hai threatened.

"Leave him alone! Take me if you must, but stop torturing him!" Merry pleaded.

"Aww, the halfling loves his little friend! Come on then, you want in on the action, you got it!" Big Daddy laughed.

The two Uruk-hai who were raping Pippin suddenly pulled out, leaving him lying in pain and disgrace. They grabbed Merry and told him that he must take Pippin or die. Merry immediately refused. Big Daddy pulled out his dagger and put it to Merry's throat. Merry did not budge, thinking he might as well die now, rather than wait until they reached Isengard. Instead of slitting his throat, Big Daddy put his dagger to Pippin.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Merry screamed as he got down on his knees.

"Stick it in him! Stick it in him!" the orcs chanted. Merry, left with no other choice, obeyed.

Often had Merry dreamt of intimacy with Pippin, but not like this. Pippin did not cry out as Merry entered him, but the pain in his face was unmistakable. Tears ran down Merry's face as he repeatedly told Pippin he was sorry. Merry tried to imagine that they were back in the shire, that they were on a soft bed making love. Pippin's cries were of pleasure, not pain. They were alone and in love, there was no evil in the world that could touch them. But Merry could not shut out the cheers of the orcs and Uruk-hai, who were forcing them to do this for their amusement. Yet the orcs' laughter was not what disturbed Merry the most.

The most disturbing thing was that Merry was enjoying it.

* * *

Merry lay beside Pippin on the dirt. After he finished, Big Daddy ordered the others to get back to business. As they prepared to resume their march to Isengard, Merry and Pippin had a few moments to rest. Pippin crawled closer to Merry and began to sob.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the shire, Pippin," Merry said sorrowfully.


End file.
